


The Fate Machine

by AdelaideNoble



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Randomness, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideNoble/pseuds/AdelaideNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara, the Doctor and the TARDIS in her human form find themselves in a small flat, and as no one has a better plan, they decide to stay there for a while. So herein is the chronicle of their life, along with the chronicles of their encounters with a being called the Collector and his strange machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this work is going to be rediculous. I'm warning you now. I was just reaaaaalllly bored and it was raining, and yeah. I write my craziest works in the rain. More characters will be added, although which ones I couldn't tell you. Comment with suggestions. Enjoy!

Clara Oswald couldn't help but compare this experience to jumping into the time stream. Now, as it was then, her memories were all in a jumble, an incoherent soup of sounds and smells and tastes and feels. And making its way down her back, a strange tingling sensation that made Clara just want to close her eyes and retreat farther into herself.

She did close her eyes, and when she opened them, found she was not, as she had previously been, in the TARDIS having an argument with the Doctor, but in the living room of a small flat, rather like her own back in London.

"Clara." The Doctor, wild eyebrows raised in question, stood across the coffee table from her. "What did I tell you about touching the TARDIS controlls? She hates you!"

"Oh shut up. I didn't." She replied crossly, picking herself off the floor. "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know! Where's my TARDIS?" He countered.

"How should I know?" She spat back and began examining the room.

Everything looked normal. There was a telivision in one corner, two sofas and a recliner placed haphazardly around the room, with an end table placed between the sofas and a coffee table in the middle of the set-up. The room was rather cramped, and smelled strangely of mint.

But it wasn't normal. Inn the sofa, a woman was sprawled, wearing a Victorian party dress. She had dark hair and pretty features, and Clara figured if this lady was standing, she'd be taller than Clara, which most people were, but still.

"Who's that?" Clara asked the Doctor, who was looking down at her in confused recognition, if that were possible.

"That, Clara, is my TARDIS in human form." He sighed, feeling the woman's wrist for a pulse.

"Relative dimensions..." The lady m"ttered, before sitting bolt upright, her eyes flying open. "Matrix separation. Will it work?" She asked no one in particular.

"It already did." The Doctor replied, tiredly.

"My Thief!" She cried, jumping up and flinging her arms around him. "Hello, I mean goodbye, I mean, this is small." The words flew from her all in one sentence.

Clara couldn't help it, she started giggling. "That's your snog box?" She asked, pointing to the woman, from whom the Doctor was trying to disentangle himself.

"I am not a snog box!" She snapped, glaring daggers at Clara.

"Clara, apologize." The Doctor ordered, stepping through into what was probably a kitchen.

"Oh nevermind that. What are we doing here?" Clara asked, avoideing the apology. "And how is your TARDIS human?" She followed him into what, sure enough, was a small kitchen, furnished of early twenty-first century appliances and a small wooden kitchen table with three chairs.

"Matrix separation. I was pulled into this body. Relative dimensions... This could become bigger on the inside." She moved her hand in a circle, as if to indicate this whole room, maybe this whole flat.

"Who pulled it out?" The Doctor asked, angrily.

"I don't know." She answered petulantly, climbing onto the table and letting her legs hang over the edge.

"You don't sit on that, you know." Clara informed her, somewhat snarkily.

"Oh? I'm sitting on it right now." She responded coolly, swinging her legs for good measure.

"She means by the standards of her society it is unacceptable to make a chair out of a table." The Doctor translated, sonic in hand, scanning the room. "It's bigger on the inside..." He mused after a moment.

"I'll go find the control room." The TARDIS volunteered, sliding off the table.

"So how'd we get here? Did you break the TARDIS?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No, Clara, I didn't. I don't think we've left... Control room... She knows something." And with that, the Doctor went quickly from the kitchen into the living room.

"That's the console." The TARDIS informed him, giving the table a light kick.

"That's a coffee table." Clara said, confused and rather bemused.

"Yes, Clara and it's also a console, apparently. As to why we're here... I don't know." He scanned the table, before turning back to Clara.

"Clara?" He asked, before saying: "Go find the bedrooms and such."

Clara saw no reason to disobey, so she walked down a short hallway, poking her head into each door she came to. First on the left: A small bedroom with ivory walls done tastefully in ivory and gold. First on the right: a bedroom, with walls painting into a chaotic patturn of blue and purple swirls, a simple bed raised on a strange platform of sorts. Clara closed that door quickly, and moved to the second door on the left: an empty room. The second on the right was the same. The door at the end of the hallway led to a bedroom, a bit smaller than the first two, with TARDIS-BLUE curtains and bedcovers and what appeared to be wood-paneled walls.

"Three bedrooms. I didn't find a bathroom." She reported, stepping back into the living room.

"Must be connected... It's as I suspected: we haven't left the TARDIS. She merely left herself."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Clara said, somewhat frustrated. Couldn't he understand she didn't speak timelord?

"She somehow used this virtual reality to create herself a form, therefore separating herself from the console."

"And why would she do that?" Clara asked, her eyes darting around the room, looking for the TARDIS lady.

"I have no idea. I suppose we'll just have to live here. I've already tried opening the door, we're still in flight, in the vortex."

"So we just live here? With the TARDIS?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Clara. Unless you have a better idea."


End file.
